<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Limb from Limb by WriterMaraMara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400679">Limb from Limb</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterMaraMara/pseuds/WriterMaraMara'>WriterMaraMara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amputee, Anal, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bleeding, Bloody, Cuckquean, Electrocution, F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Futanari, Goth - Freeform, Heavy BDSM, Lesbian Characters, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Needles, Nipple Clamps, Sex Toys, Stocks, Supernatural Elements, Vaginal, all the way through, bleeding anus, butt plug, caretaker, demoness - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:08:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterMaraMara/pseuds/WriterMaraMara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A quadruple amputee goth futanari is tired of being treated softly and with care, and asks her caretaker girlfriend to arrange a foursome to make things rough for her. When that fails, a dominatrix duo come to the house, and that's when things really get extreme.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Limb from Limb</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The majority of this story was not written by me, it was written by artist/writer LovelySquishyThings. They had mentioned previously that they might commission me, and when I had asked as follow-up they gave me this story to punch up. I did the requested punch-up work as well as additional editing and formatting. When finished, they gave me permission to post my edited and added version to my AO3 page. At a later date, they will add their edited version to their Gumroad page.</p>
<p>All that is to say if this seems like it's not in my usual wheelhouse, it's not me for the most part! lol<br/>That said, my work was mostly in the second half, so if you're interested in me writing material similar to this in the future, and would like to commission me to do so, feel free to ask or comment.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Limb from Limb</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa was lying in bed on the cold morning with a mere thong to cover her bottom. She was a precious thing, with D cup breasts, black hair she usually tied in a long ponytail but left some bangs, a perky butt with nice hip bones, and snow white skin. Of course, there was one thing despite all this that no one could miss about her... A few important things were missing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm back!" Marie stormed through the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marie was Alyssa's girlfriend and caretaker. They'd been together two years now since Alyssa had finished school. It was at an antique store they met, while both were out shopping for novel things to spend their disposable income on. Alyssa's sister had taken her in a wheelchair so she could gesture to which thing she wanted to buy. They'd both reached down for a small Demon statue to check its price when Alyssa was taken by surprise of what a cutie Marie was:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was Spanish, had brown big eyes, dark brunette hair that was nearly black, a few piercings on her face, and was skinny but also quite fit and super pale; but not as pale as Alyssa. They hit it off immediately and Alyssa's sister helped her call Marie on the phone and they began dating.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon, Marie moved Alyssa into her apartment so they could be together in privacy. It'd be going very well, and Marie had just got back with Alyssa's birthday present...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ready?" Marie asked? In front of a paper bag, whilst sipping a hot coffee.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm cold... is it Starbucks?" Alyssa replied, rolling over and smiling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's your surprise, it's your birthday, remember?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh... You didn't have to-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, I did have to... You're the love of my life!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa smiled as Marie pulled a small bottle of lotion from the bag. She brought this and her</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>coffee over to the bed and sat next to her. Marie brought the cup to Alyssa's lips and let her sip it, then wiped her mouth. She then opened the lotion bottle after setting the coffee aside and rubbed it on her hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She said:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"This is sensual lotion, very warming."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mmm... I'm getting warmed up already."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa rolled on her back and Marie rubbed the lotion all down her body. From her neck to her shoulders, to her, lower back, to her butt, to her thighs well... what was left of her thighs. She then held Alyssa upright and rubbed the lotion on her face, her neck, her sensitive breasts, her belly and... into her thong...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wow, someone's getting excited," Marie giggled, "You... wanna play?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course..." Alyssa said, blushing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marie got on the bed and put her hand on the thong only to slowly pull down and reveal Alyssa half erect cock. It had beautiful smooth skin and a handsome tip with pretty balls that bobbed up and down as Marie began stroking her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ahh that lotion feels so good," Alyssa moaned in delight, her head arching back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her cock was getting nice and hard, almost a full 9 inches.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just when Alyssa was about to cum from the sweet handjob, Marie pushed her back on the bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Gotta please me too," She demanded cheekily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marie quickly threw her Melvins shirt off, exposing her full, pale, C cup boobs and unzipped her black form fitting jeans. She pulled them down and got up in Alyssa's face with her little G string. She pulled it down, letting loose a nice 7 inch cock with rather sizable balls. The tip was placed in Alyssa's mouth as she suckled and kissed the pre cum that was already leaking out. Marie loved giving handjobs and just that action got her harder than stone. But she wanted to feel Alyssa's mass inside her. It was her best asset.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marie turned back and got on all fours, pushing her taint into Alyssa's face, which was then licked and her asshole was nuzzled. Marie teased her lovers cock with her mouth and pleasured</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>the shaft with her mouth, but only briefly. Marie then sat on Alyssa's chest and began fidgeting with her own genitals. She was slipping a nice cock ring around the base of her shaft, leaving</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>the balls to swell with heat. She dangled her tight, warming package once again in Alyssa's face. She licked the taint again, but this time feeling the cold metal of the ring on her tongue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Gosh I wish I could stroke your cock.." Alyssa moaned eagerly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's okay, you're doing more than enough to please me," Marie</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marie turned around and squatted over Alyssa's huge cock and began to slide it inside her. She put her hands back and began humping as her big cock and balls slapped on</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa's belly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Doesn't that feel good?" Marie asked rhetorically.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yea I mean..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But then something strange started happening. Alyssa's cock was... going soft.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Did you cum already?" Marie asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No!" Alyssa said, embarrassed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marie pulled the cock out of herself and noticed yes, it was getting soft.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What's wrong baby?" She started stroking it to get it hard again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know, I just... I need something more."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You want me to go penetrate you?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I mean... sure."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marie rolled Alyssa over and pressed her cock between her buttcheeks and inch by inch slid inside her asshole. She began humping in a crouched position. It felt amazing</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>on Marie's horny cock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh my god... oh fuck..." Marie Moaned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa seemed disinterested.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A subtle look in her eye, and the feelings of pleasure dissipated almost entirely from Marie. Begrudgingly, she withdrew from the hole and lie next to Alyssa</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>to be face to face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I wanna cum too baby... What do we gotta do," Marie whined eagerly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa said nothing, just bit her lip and looked down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Tell me please baby, I'm so horny..." Marie begged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I want... For my birthday. I wanna get dominated," Alyssa said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I just, I was just fucking you, what do you mean? I was dominating you just then?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I know but... We've done this so many times. I want something new."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You want me to like spank you or something?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I guess... I don't know," Alyssa rolled over on her back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I know what you want." Marie sat up and kissed her cheek, "You want to have a threesome."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa's eyes widened, then went back to a look of apprehension.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Foursome?" Marie asked as if guessing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa looked inquisitively at Marie and asked, "You can put together a foursome?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marie giggled hesitantly, "Hehe, uhh yea! Totally, I know some... people..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She rolled out of bed and grabbed her phone. She then started making some calls and left the room. Alyssa sat there and watched her cock become flaccid again. How was she gonna tell her?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All this time Marie had been so nice to her, cooking for and feeding her, getting her anything she wanted, now even a foursome! Because she was handicapped, everyone was nothing but nice to her, and all she received were gifts and sympathies.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're so lucky to be pretty despite... you know" They'd say.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We're going out dancing wanna go... have you ever... oh wait." They'd say.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm going running later wanna go... oh wait." They'd say.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh wait. That's all people ever did for her was wait. But she was tired of it, she wanted people to treat her cruelly for once... Stop all this fake nice, Hallmark card BS. She knew deep down the people shed met wanted to fuck her. But then she'd hit the mental obstacle of how they'd be super gentle with her and give her the "best" time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As strange as it sounds, she was tired of having a pleasant, easy experience. She needed something new. Fooling around with Marie for the thousandth time just wasn't satisfying. She was just... too much of a dream. Alyssa wanted a nightmare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay... Jamie and Billie are coming over, I didn't tell them why but I think they'll do it, I heard them joking about it one time," Marie said after hanging up her phone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In a rush, she started putting her clothes back on and getting out Alyssa some as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Billie and Jamie? They're such... hippies," Alyssa said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marie squinted at her disappointingly, "Hippies?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yea... Like, they're too... sweet."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What is your problem? I'm your lover and you all of a sudden want a foursome for your fucking birthday, and I get one for you and now they're too nice for you?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa rolled her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you want a foursome or not?" Marie asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aylssa sat taken aback. She didn't want to miss this opportunity, it might be really fun. She'd never been in group sex before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sit up," Marie asked, her demeanor unnaturally returning to positive.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She began putting on a black crop top on Alyssa's body and some short shorts that hand a zipper and button. After this, she sprayed the air with lavender to try and hide the musky smell of sex, and turned a fan on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marie sat and asked Alyssa many questions for the next 15 minutes as Billie and Jamie drove to their apartment. This interrogation was not going well for Marie as Alyssa just refused to let in on her deepest desires. She was worried that Marie would think she was insane for wanting the things she did.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"People do BDSM all the time," Alyssa thought, "It's not some new thing..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soon the doorbell rang and they were joined by Billie and Jamie. They of course greeted Alyssa in a kiddy, condescending way:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scrunching up their faces and acting like a kitty kat anime girl. Why was Alyssa only now feeling bothered by this?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, she couldn't blame people for feeling sorry for her. It's not like anyone else they knew had such an extreme disability. And when you saw someone like her, the natural response is the "oh poor thing," pearl clutching nonsense.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But nonetheless, sleeping with 2 extra people could be very fun. Alyssa swallowed her pride and decided to play along. She hobbled up to the edge of the bed and faked a smile. The other two girls sat in the thin art deco couch near the bed which looked as if it'd been made with thin sticks or curled wood.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you guys so much for coming for Alyssa's birthday!" Marie exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yea, so what do you guys wanna do? Go out to a movie or something?" Billie asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Billie was a pixie-style goth with teal, and pink hair. She had bangs and a ponytail and pretty green eyes. She sported a round but very feminine tummy that bore a strong resemblance to a chubby violin. She slightly resembled Proxi Paige, but was certainly packing much more heat downstairs!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jamie was a skinny goth with platinum blonde hair in a shoulder length emo/swingbob haircut. She had thick eyeliner like a ghoul painted into her eyes and a nude minimalist look to her makeup with a fabulous sculpting oil and a subtle sparkle. Beneath her bra, she had big dangly bosoms which would heavily bounce when she ran or participated in equestrianism. Her frame was slim but of course, she had a nice butt and even a nicer prize...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We could go... to the beach?" Jamie suggested.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa rolled her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh I'm sorry, I... I'm so sorry Alyssa." She said, now embarrassed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's okay..." Alyssa said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jamie looked anguished from what she'd just said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We wanted to ask you something... I know it's a lot to ask but I thought you'd be interested," Marie began.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What is it?" Billie asked, oblivious.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marie bowed her head shyly, "Just one time, we want you to uuh."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I want you to join us," Alyssa said assertively.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Billie and Jamie looked at eachother, "Where?" they said in rough unison.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa hobbled seductively over to the pillows at the top of the bed and fell head first on them, then looked up to them. She spread her legs and the bulge in her pants flexed several times.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Billie gasped in surprise, putting her hands over her mouth. She looked to Jamie who had done the same.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How would we?" Billie began but stopped mid sentence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How do you?" Jamie motioned to Marie, as if seeking instruction.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marie just nodded, "It's okay, I want it too."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jamie and Billie seemed completely stricken by this request. They had secretly fantasized about this very day and never brought it up as they felt it would be awkward or wouldn't go over well. But now... It was real!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're serious right? This is really happening?" Billie asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa nodded in a very serious way, then smirked to try and break their disbelief.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Umm.. okay!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Billie and Jamie hesitantly moved towards the bed and sat down at the edge of it next to Marie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you sure about this?" Billie asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Totally!" Marie replied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was an awkward silence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jamie giggled, "so like... you want to see us naked right?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Uhh, yea!" Alyssa said as if annoyed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The visiting couple giggled in a girly way and blushed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ok well, I'll uuh take muh shirt off!" Billie said whimsically.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She did so and revealed a padded white bra with her large boobs firmly incased.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jamie laughed and cupped her mouth with embarrassment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh my Goood!" she shrieked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Your turn," Marie said in a commanding tone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jamie reached to the bottom of her shirt and before pulling it over her head, remarked, "This is sooo naughty!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Billie then laughed at Jamie's now more exposed torso.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Get em out, don't be shy!" Marie encouraged, removing her top and unhooking her bra, shaking her nice breasts in cool air.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wow, those are really pretty!" Jamie exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Haha... I'm getting kinda hard actually, is that TMI?" Billie said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Lets see those big yummy boobs!" Marie said playfully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two obliged and soon there were 3 pairs of irresistible breasts displayed in the room amidst mirthful giggling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marie rose up to Billie's face and pressed her pants into her swelling bulge.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Take it out," Marie commanded with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Billie laughed and to her amazement, pulled out Marie's swelling cock and laughed with a quick glance to Jamie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Go ahead, kiss it," Marie said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Billie quivered as she opened her mouth. Jamie's was also wide open but in amazement. Soon that cock tip was in her mouth and she was tugging it. Thicker and thicker it got as Marie moaned and pulled Jamie in to suckle her balls.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"This what you want to see?" Marie asked Alyssa.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was getting kind of hard at this site, I mean two lovely girls sucking her lover's big cock. What wasn't to like?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yea, get me undressed," Alyssa finally said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marie moaned and looked up, the duo were getting a bit too into sucking her goodies. Soon Jamie had lowered the rest of Maris pants and thong and was sucking her butthole from below.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ho my god..." Marie said, as she was in such bliss that she became detached from Alyssa.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa, frustrated, used friction and the bedsheets to wiggle out of her clothes. She then hobbled over to Billie and her cock was tucked beneath her belly. Billie looked over and asked, "Oh you have a pussy? I thought I saw..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No," Alyssa added, "Reach down there."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Billie reached to where Alyssa's crotch was and then pulled up her half chubbed cock. Her eyes lit in excitement as she then began alternating between sucking Maries and Alyssa's cock whilst stroking them simultaneously. Marie was getting super turned on, so much that her tits were leaking milk and her nipples were getting bigger and more tender. Billie then got on the bed and got on all fours before slowly pulling down her pants. First came her big jiggly butt cheeks popping out like a muffin top of the sides of her jeans. Then the nice curve and crest where her buns were pressed together, then her taint and then...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had to wiggle her legs to get her hard cock to flop out the front. They could see her dangling balls, and then she spread her cheeks to show a deep pink hole. She slapped her big</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>curvy butt and it wiggled for nearly two whole seconds. Now she was completely naked and had a raging erection. She needed someone to hump her giant booty very badly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh fuck," Marie moaned, still getting her box eaten out by Jamie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A squirt of cum shot from her cock but she grasped the tip and stopped before she completely ejaculated. She pulled away from Jamie's tongue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If I mount you now I'll cum right away, that rimming felt so fucking good," Marie said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Billie winked with both her eye and her asshole to Alyssa. But how could she mount her? Alyssa really wanted to feel Billie's tight pink hole, but she'd never mounted anyone before. Marie would always just flop away on her cock, or fuck her ass in various positions. Now there were a few more hands around, Alyssa got an idea.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Lie down," Alyssa said as she hobbled over and tried to climb the now horizontal body of Billie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her cock landed between Billie's buttcheeks and she stood with her thigh stumps squishing into them. Her tip was now right at the start of Billie's hole and Alyssa hopped a bit and the tip went in with about another inch of girth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh fuck," Billie moaned as she grasped her cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her tits were leaking with futa milk she opened her cheeks to let Alyssa in more. She noticed that Alyssa's thigh stumps were small enough to work like a lever with her cheeks. If she opened her cheeks, they would pivot to the left and right and Alyssa's balls would touch the base of her ass and she could allow penetration that way. This would only work if Alyssa could turn around and face away from Billie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They did then and Marie then gasped in arousal. She was so proud and ecstatic to see her lover fucking a such a big ass. The sliding felt so good on Alyssa's cock and the soft big cheeks felt super warm and sexy on her balls. It was like waves hitting at the center waves of a lovely big squishy butt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jamie stood up and Marie looked over to her. There was cum all over her cock and belly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Did you cum from eating my ass?" Marie asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yea, It was just... so hot, all us doing this, I wasn't even jacking off it just happened!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But you're still hard..." Marie said, and Jamie blushed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Jamie," Alyssa said dramatically, "I want you to mount me... while I'm fucking her."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How ooh... Okay," Jamie said as Alyssa spun and flopped on Billies back, still penetrating her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa moved her leg stumps forward, revealing her dangling balls, taint and pink asspussy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do it, just keep me hard, hurry!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jamie hesitantly got on the bed and squatted over Alyssa's soft white buns. She pressed her girthy 10 inch cock insideAlyssa's asshole and placed her hands down on her back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Now Marie," Alyssa said, "Mount her."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll cum right away, this is too much my love, my cock is almost cumming from just looking at this!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Just do it," Alyssa felt, feeling the intense pleasure of sliding on both ends.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, but if I cum, I might," "SHHH," Alyssa silenced Marie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marie obliged and mounted Jamie. Jamie was so tight that she had a tough time just getting the tip in her hole.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ohh yea... Oh fuck yea... fuck yea..." Jamie moaned, now also feeling pleasure on both ends.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jamie then humped once, moving everyone else with her. They all moaned in delight. Jamie humped again and Marie screamed. Marie reached back and stuck her finger in her ass, bracing for a climax:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ohh my god, ooooh fuck... ooooh," Marie orgasmed ever so loudly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She'd never finished this hard before in her life. Her cock erupted violently with cum, full thick spurts into Jamie's asspussy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not done yet," Jamie said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Stay inside her," Alyssa commanded Marie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jamie began going wild, humping faster and faster, her heavy balls slapping Alyssa's taint as the force made the cock in Billie's ass gyrated from left to right. Alyssa loved the feeling of the big cock in her ass, slamming her G spot, but she wished so badly that she could hump Billie as well. Without any arms, she couldn't be doing any thrusting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I wanna hump Billie!" Alyssa moaned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I got just the thing!" Marie exclaimed, withdrawing from Jamie's tan sweet doughnut shaped fuckhole.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She ran to the back of the room and got something. Marie then got on Alyssa's side and tied a belt below her arm stumps as Billie salivated over Marie's cock which was still hard and swaying with each step, slapping her thighs. Jamie was still humping away, getting her fill, while Alyssa's cock leaked precum into Billie's ass. Soon, Alyssa's leg stumps and body were now tied to a butterfly shaped harness. There were poles that Marie must have gotten for Alyssa's birthday so that now she could use her abdominals to thrust into a booty!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa was blown away by this and was now humping like a rabbit, for she had little excess weight and a strong core, she could go very fast, even with a huge cock straddling her! Marie had gotten yet another erection from this and started masturbating  to the sight. She stood behind them to get a better view. They were now a three piece high cream castle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mmmm fuck..." Billie bit the sheets and screamed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She saw Billies cock ejaculate from between her legs, as it was laid out under her ass. Marie had to cum again, and she mounted Jamie again, but soon, Jamie was cumming, she felt it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Goddammit Alyssa, mmm holy fuck!" Jamie moaned as her sweet tan fuckhole convulsed on Marie's hot erection.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thick big glops of cum deployed deep in Alyssa's tunnel. It felt absolutely incredible. Marie was so turned on by the convulsing that she felt an insatiable lust overtake her. She was humping faster than she ever had, her balls whipping Jamie's taint so hard it was making the spot turn pink.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I never cum twice in a row like this! Oh fuck, oh fuck!" Marie screamed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her cock was drenched in Jamie's sweet juices, and futa milk which had leaked down her hot body onto her cock while sliding. The cool air made her pelvis feel loose, kissing her wet butthole, and sweating body. She felt so limber like a wild breeding animal in a fucklusted craze. Soon, she was bent over in a mind numbing, earthshaking orgasm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"HOOOO shhhhhhhh... hooo,, fuck ahhhhh!" She was cumming just as hard as the first time. she felt the hot cum violently pulse through her taint. Marie knew they had to do this again...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Part 2 (Warning: contains very extreme BDSM and degradation)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Within a few minutes, they were all laying in bed, panting heavily from the session. They loved how vulnerable Alyssa's limbless body was, and were so pleased by the good fucking, they nearly fell asleep. Despite Marie feeling physically satisfied, she noticed a subtle energy from Alyssa that she just hadn't gotten enough.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What's wrong baby," Marie asked Alyssa, touching her face softly while laying next to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa was on her back and her big cock was completely flaccid, "Nothing..." She mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You mean to tell me that wasn't the best fuck of your life??" Jamie exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I didn't say that," Alyssa quipped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Then why are you so... discontent? I see it all over your face."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I just..." Alyssa muttered, "Billie, show them your asshole."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Billie looked confused but then sat on her back and pulled her legs high above her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I didn't cum in you, I nearly lost my erection," Alyssa said in a morose way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"WHAT?!?!" Billie and the others exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Billie winked and flexed her sphincter, but no cum dripped out; it was all too true.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How could you not have cum? That was such an incredible fuck?!" Jamie asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm just..." Alyssa mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"She's tired of people being so nice to her," Marie interrupted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They looked at her, flabbergasted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"She wants someone to dominate her," Marie added, sounded almost soulless.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But I dominated you!" Jamie said,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Shut up, Jamie, you just fucked her hole, which is dominating, sure, but she wants more," Marie added.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa was in tears with the realization that Marie was understanding her desires. She was starting to get the idea.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jamie was taken aback by this and was very confused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you want us to do to you Marie? You want me to hurt you?" Marie asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hurt her?!" Bille and Jamie objected.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa nodded in complete seriousness, tears in her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marie began walking back to the kitchen and grabbed something off the counter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait, what are you doing?!" Bille and Jamie stood and walked towards her, but stopped when they saw what was in her hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marie had picked up the biggest kitchen knife they had and was walking to Alyssa with a lethal look in her eye.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're not actually gonna cut her are you?!" Billie screamed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I will if she wants me to," Marie said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Billie and Jamie were completely shocked by this, as if their day couldn't get any more unusual!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Where do you want it?" Marie asked, very seriously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa's eyes were now wide open with anticipation and a slight fear, but she rolled over and showed her nice butt which was leaking cum from her hole and said, "Left cheek, go slow."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marie stepped over to her, she noticed Alyssa's cock was between her thighs and the shaft was facing up. As she lowered the knife to her butt cheek, she saw her cock begin to harden very quickly. The cool, thick part of the blade was pressed against her skin and turned Alyssa on</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>wildly. Marie then smacked her jiggly butt lightly with the metal, and the other two girls gasped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't do it, Marie, this is too extreme! She cant protect herself, she's helpless!" They screamed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"NOW YOU SAY IT!" Alyssa screamed, "Fucking cut me Marie, all down my ass and my leg stump."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marie then turned the blade on its sharp end and then lightly dug into Alyssa's porcelain colored flesh. A small drop of blood dripped into her crack and the two girls gasped in horror. Alyssa's cock was now hard as a diamond, especially when the knife was drug into her leg stump. She was crying in pain but also moaning deeply in sexual ecstasy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You two are insane! We're leaving! This is fucked up!" The duo screeched then quickly put on their clothes and left in a rush.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once they were gone, Alyssa wanted Marie to do more, "Now the other cheek."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're sure?" Marie asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't ask me if I'm sure, if I say it, just believe me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marie then slowly put the knife on her other cheek and cut down to her leg stump, leaving a bloody line.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh my god..." Alyssa moaned as her cock spurted a rope of cum, but Marie grasped it and stopped it from ejaculating more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm going to need a professional's help..." Marie said, realizing she wanted to do this right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon, Alyssa had a towel on her ass to soak up the blood and Marie was on the phone getting a mistress to help with this. She derived no pleasure in harming Alyssa, but she loved her, and she knew it's what she truly wanted. Marie had no inner trauma that she wanted to deal with through Sadism, she just wanted to have a meaningful relationship that lasted against all obstacles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, how much is it per hour?" Marie asked on the phone, "Okay, you take credit card, right? Okay. How long? Okay. Thank you, see you soon," then hung up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"They'll be here very soon, you will address her as Mistress, and her assistant is supposedly a Demon," Marie said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"A Demon?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, a demon, like the devil, I think she's probably very cruel."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa felt a slight rush of adrenaline... she couldn't believe her ultimate fantasy was going to be fulfilled. A professional dominatrix and a Demon to make her suffer for all the inconveniences she'd put others through gave her great inner delight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Let's see if you’re done bleeding," Marie said, removing the towel, it seemed as if most of the wounds had reasonably begun to heal, and they would have to make room for many more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"She'll be bringing lots of toys, well... tools," Marie said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I want you to..." Alyssa began but stopped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What, what do you want more, what could you possibly want more from me?" Marie asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I want them to do you first... while I watch."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a long silence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You want..." Marie started but couldn't finish, "You want them to torture me..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I do," Alyssa said, "I really want to see it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How then... How do you want them to torture me?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I want..." Alyssa began crying, "I want them to whip you hard, I want you to cry."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why do you want to see me cry, do you not love me?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know, I do love you but this... This is this whole new world, I haven't been to and</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>just... I want to endure so much more than you but I want you to at least go through some of it so</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>we can share this experience."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marie paused and looked down... She sighed, "Okay... I'll do it for you, but you will have to</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>promise me that this will be the only time I will be tortured."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marie then went to the bathroom and put on a robe to at least seem somewhat civilized when the S&amp;M duo made it to her home. She rolled Alyssa over on a towel and covered the top of her body with another.The day was heating up outside and she had to turn the fan up higher. As she was doing this, there was a knock at the door. It was a very aggressive knock, deep and frightening.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Through the peephole, she was a black clad dominatrix and a red demon woman. Turns out she literally was a demon. She had red skin, horns, black hair, hooves like a ruminant animal, and red pupils. Both the two had big busts, a large bulge in</span>
  <span> both</span>
  <span> their skirts, garter belts</span>
  <span> that held up sheer black stockings</span>
  <span>, and had their hair pulled back stylishly into a very long ponytail. </span>
  <span>Even from the other side of the door, Marie felt the sense of superiority that radiated off of them. The Demon woman’s eyes tracked a fly that was buzzing around her before she reached out and caught it between her index finger and thumb, then flicked the squished bug into the nearby bushes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marie took a deep breath and opened the door to greet the two of them. “Hey there!” She said, but the two of them made their way in quickly and forcefully. The Dominatrix scanned the room and the Demon stood next to her with her chest heaving with each breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Dominatrix turned to look Marie over and hissed at her. “Silence!” She said in a thick European accent. Marie was about to make small talk but the force of personality from the busty and clearly hung woman turned the words in her throat into a squeak. The Demon woman smiled and showed her sharpened teeth, while a small cloud of steam floated from her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The duo stood before Alyssa, whip and briefcase in hand</span>
  <span> while radiating an aura of power</span>
  <span>. "I assume you are the customer?" the Demon asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Dominatrix looked around the room and sniffed a bit.</span>
  <span> Marie could tell that the funk from the foursome still hung in the air and permeated past the room of origin. </span>
  <span> "You've had quite a few people in here already... no orgasm, right? You must be so fucked in the head..." </span>
  <span> The Dom flexed under her clothes, and a creaking noise could be heard as they barely held together at the seams. Her bosom drew tight until she let her flex go.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Marie opened her mouth the Dom turned to look at her with a sneer while her plump, red lips hissed out again. “I don’t remember asking you anything.” (could go with either, wanted to try out something a little different)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Uhhh," Marie wanted to interject but the Dom fired back, "I don't remember asking you anything."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Alyssa, right?" the Demon asked.</span>
  <span> Compared to this Eastern-European hard-ass, the actual demon in the room wa starting to seem like the ‘good cop’ of the duo. Marie’s eyes drew down towards the floor to look at the shiny black hooves as she nodded without looking directly at either of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A nod</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Forget that name, your name is meaningless," The Dom said, pointing her finger into Alyssa's face then proceeding, "Your name is whore, do you understand that? You are a fucking disgusting crippled whore, and you deserve nothing but pain for your burden to the people around you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> As her face was pushed up and her head back by the pointing finger, </span>
  <span>Alyssa began breathing heavily and nodded in a masochistic agreement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You are worthless, nothing but a stump, a fuckhole with a mouth. You provide nothing to the world but a meathole to cum in."</span>
  <span> Every so often a fleck of spittle would fly from the Dom’s mouth and onto Alyssa’s face. She was helpless to dodge it, but willing to receive.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>The harsh words towards her lover had Marie begin to weep, the harsh and degrading words cutting her like razors</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Punish her," Alyssa said in a cold monotone voice.</span>
  <span> Her own breath was shuddering as she started to feel the pleasure of abuse run through from her heart to her crotch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Dom and the Demon looked back at her and grinned amidst a hard pause.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marie held a look of shock on her face, completely terrified.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"This is what you want?" The Dom asked, grabbing both of Marie’s frail hands and pulling her roughly</span>
  <span> towards her. Her grip was strong and Marie whimpered from the twisting and squeezing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes," Alyssa declared in absolute monotone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Dom smiled, "That is your wish. Don't expect more."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Demon then ripped off Marie's bathrobe as the Doom opened the briefcase. Inside, Alyssa could see paddles, needles, cuffs, whips, barbed wire, clamps, bolts, small knives, darts, an airsoft pistol and many other things which were in shelves underneath. Soon Marie had her hand tied to the ceiling and she could rotate around in a circle, the way the pulley was screwed in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you so much Alyssa," Marie said, her face a runny mess of mascara.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Dom was threading the long black whip through her fingers, "Only place I won't strike is her face, understand?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa nodded, sitting up into the pillow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hit her titties first!" the Demon said in a snickering voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course..." The Dom replied, "Okay crybaby, you'll get the luxury of getting to see the first few coming. After that, you will be struck at random, which will only make this much more painful."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marie swallowed and her face was tense in distress. The Dom reared back, then fake swung at her. Marie screeched in anticipation, her face red with intense blushing. The Demon giggled maniacally. The whip was brought back, then another fake swing, lightly tapping Marie's thigh. Marie at this point was shivering in fear, crying manically.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Calm down," The Dom said, "I don't want you to pass out before we even get started."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"BUT YOURE GOING TO HURT ME!!" Marie screamed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, yes... We're going to hurt you, but you will survive, you will not die, you will heal in a week or two, and everything will be normal again. Don't you want to please your girlfriend?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marie sniveled, unsure of how to respond.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Demon ran up to Marie and pinched her nipple hard, making Marie shriek.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That hurt?" The Dom asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes!" Marie sobbed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're still alive, see? Ouch it hurt, ow, owie, owie, owie, see life goes on," the Dominatrix said mockingly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marie straightened her back up, looked up and tried her best to stop crying.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Your fear is so much more dreadful than just getting whipped, it could be a release for you," the Dom said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay..." Marie said, trying to summon bravery, "Just do it,"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Dom then threw the whip and smacked Marie's right breast. Her hands were suspended from the ceiling so they were pressed together, the impact made them jiggle a few times.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ouch!" Marie yelped, but not tragically.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa smiled, "that was great Marie! Really hot!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marie then managed a small smile at Alyssa, glad she was beginning to satisfy her. She noticed the towel on Alyssa's body beginning to tent slightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"She's like a child on a diving board," The Dom said, "It's not so bad once you just jump in."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay," Marie said, arching her back again, "Again, go ahead."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She shut her eyes tight and WHAP, the whip struck her tits again, and she screamed, but again, not in a tortured way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To Alyssa's surprise, Marie's cock was getting a half chub!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Marie, are you enjoying this?" Alyssa asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm just... Happy you're happy, it makes me so turned on to see you finally enjoying something... sexual."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>CRACK!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The whip went again, hitting an area that had already been struck on Marie's chest, she screamed louder; this really hurt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa was deeply turned on by this sight, also by Marie's big pendulous cock and balls swinging between her spread legs from the impact.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then, 3 more quick whips landed on Marie's belly, making her tense up and screech.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, now this won't hurt as much," The Dom said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"She's gonna hit your legs!" The Demon laughed satanically.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, sure..." Marie grumbled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Dom then whipped Marie's thighs to which a loud crack and a harsh moan was let out with each lashing. Marie looked back to Alyssa, whose cockwas fully erect now, and the Demon removed the towel so that it could bob freely in the cool air of the fan. The Demon noticed the fan, then walked up to it and aired out her butthole. Her Devil tail took her cock pulled it behind her legs and she began stroking it. Marie saw this, and her cock got a little harder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"My assistant's cum has special properties," The Dom said in her thick Russian accent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It takes the sting, and makes it super hot," The Demon said, moaning from the tailjob.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It is an incredibly erotic sensation," The Dom assured, "It makes your whip marks feel like a hot, blistering orgasm on their own."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marie gulped, her cock now fully erect.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmm, nice size you have," The Dom said, reaching down, "But is nothing compared to me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before everyone, the Dom unsheathed a massive cock that was at least 2 feet long. She had very long balls which hung down to her knees, and they were covered with a small black thong over the grapefruit sized testes. Marie's jaw dropped the size as the Dom approached her. She then took Maries cock, and did something she'd never seen before. The Dom penetrated Marie's cock into her own cock head, and began stroking within her shaft.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh... good size you have..." The Dom moaned, "Oh wow..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marie leaned her head back and moaned. Her cock pussy felt really great.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Go ahead, give me your cum, my balls will drink all of it." The Dom assured.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marie's thighs began thrusting with her hands in the air, fucking the inside of that big shaft.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa was wildly turned on by this and was trying to masturbate, but was having no luck. She was just getting hornier and hornier, but had no idea what to do, it was torturous. After a few more humps, Marie was about to climax, but the Dom pulled out,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thought you'd get release this soon huh? Not so fast..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Dom spun her around and the Demon Futa cuffed Marie's feet to the floor, with her legs spread. Now Marie's firm buns were lined up for a lashing. With no hesitation, the dom grabbed a whip which had many thick strips on the end which would certainly have a different feel to them. Each strip was dragged along the forms of Marie's booty, making her shiver from their cold leathery texture.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Dom then made eye contact with Alyssa and put the whip she'd just picked up on the bed. She then picked up a different whip, one with... a little extra on it. This one was long, but much thinner than the first... almost like a thin metal wire.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"This will hurt so much more... you wanna see?" The Dom whispered to Alyssa.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She hesitated for a second, then nodded as if pushing a big red button.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We will make sure she does not object," the Demon said, grabbing a gag out of the briefcase.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, crybaby," The Dom began in a loud voice to Marie, "This will be incredibly painful."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait what??" Marie objected. "How much more painful?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What you just experienced was light, this is the heavy punishment."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Uhh, Alyssa?!?" Marie yelped apprehensively.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do it for me, I love you!" Alyssa said in a voice that was downright sinister, and manipulative. She longed to see her get totally fucking abused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soon the gag was in Marie's mouth and the Demon sat next to Alyssa and began masturbating to the sight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Could you jerk me off?" Alyssa asked the Demon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Pfft," And she was ignored, denied any pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You will not see these coming, and you will probably bleed."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"HRRM?!" Marie garbled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>SWICK!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The thin wire ravaged Marie's behind causing her to arch for a second, then scream intensely into the ball gag.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa could feel her prostate and cock twitching... was she about to cum from just watching this?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>SWICK SWICK SWICK!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marie's ass was starting to bleed from the abuse. The muffled screaming was outlandishly wretched.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh yea, that's hot!" The Demon said, stroking her big cock; her balls making a thumping noise on the bed as she pounded away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blood was pouring down Marie's taint and balls, mixed with cum from earlier. Alyssa was getting close to cumming. Her</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>heart was racing, her breathing rate was sky high, she was experiencing a huge rush.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You want us to go too far?" The Dom asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa viciously nodded, "yea fuck yea, oh my god yes!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>About 5 more swicks of a whip and a few fakes landed on Marie's backside, making it jiggle with the impact. The Demon stood up and got behind Marie, and slid her big cock inside her ass. She began thrusting heavily, her big balls slapping Marie's big balls from between their legs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Plap plap plap. The Dom walked around and stood in front of Marie, she ran her finger up her chin, then slightly removed the ballgag.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"This is what you wanted?" the Dom asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marie couldn't respond. the cock inside her could cause her nothing but more unintelligible screams. The Dom then whipped Marie's breasts with the thin wire, leaving a bloody mark. Her scream was now unmuffled and very loud, rippling off the walls, definitely heard by some neighbors. But it was just loud enough to please the Demon's sick twisted cock into a thick heavy orgasm. Her semen was hot, a bright red, and intensely pleasurable. Marie was now grunting like an animal, and was near her edge.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Dom wrapped her huge cock once again on Marie's and jerked it a few times. Marie orgasmed, and Alyssa squirmed in pleasure as she saw the Dom's big balls expand from drinking up Marie's semen. She then slapped Marie, and she went unconscious.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"She's out cold," The Dom said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Alyssa then, without any touching, ejaculated fiercely on her belly. Pumping rope after rope of cum, she had reached the sadistic delight she had longed for. But... She needed more. Even after this wicked orgasm, she was still fully erect. The Dom and Demoness looked at her fiendishly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Your turn!" They said in unison.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Part 3 (Warning: Diabolically extreme BDSM and degradation)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mara edits in red</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marie's unconscious body was untied from the chains and placed on the bed. She lay with shallow breaths as Alyssa's heart rate began to pound heavier with its already high speed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Still hard, huh?" The Dom asked, "You are truly fucked up."</span>
  <span> She had turned to face and and lifted her let up to place her foot between Alyssa’s stump legs, the tip just barely touching her quivering ballsack. Alyssa’s eye drew over the dom’s thick, sexy legs in admiration and envy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yea... so what?" Alyssa replied nervously. </span>
  <span> Her mouth was a little dry after watching the action thus far, and she licked her lips subconsciously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Your girlfriend... She's knocked out cold and you cum, you are almost as sick in the head as me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well... What are you gonna do to me first?" Alyssa stuttered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Behind the Dom, the Demon pulled out a cordless power drill from the briefcase. She stuck her tongue out and licked up the length of the tool while giving the head a couple whiny spins. Alyssa gulped as possibilities opened in her mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Demon walked up to the briefcase and took out a power drill, making Alyssa gulp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon she was stuck between two wooden stocks with her ass and balls exposed out the back. Her front half was rested on a small stool to keep her back from bending too far. But her goodies were right there for the taking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Dom stood behind her, out of sight, so that it was only her sense of touch that would give her insight as to what was going on. She felt the squared-off tips of the thick leather-strapped whips brush up over her pale, porcelain white booty, marred only by the knife marks Marie had made upon both cheeks earlier. The Dom watched her flesh twitch and prickle up in the wake of the straps while she ran her tongue over the edges of her pearly-white teeth. She moved in closer and ran her fingernails over Alyssa’s hard cock and balls. Her cock jumped at the first touch and slapped her belly, but the Dom pinched the skin and pulled it back down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your skin is so soft,” She said while her nails came up to Alyssa’s smooth sack. Her forefinger ran over the middle seam, then pinched that too and pulled on her sack until the wrinkles were pulled into taut flesh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Alyssa let out a scoff. This wasn’t the time for compliments. It was time for her destruction. The Dom smirked and drew up into a standing pose with her arms over her head. She flexed powerfully, and Alyssa could feel the domme energy radiating off of her, mixing with her submissive masochistic waves in the air, harmonizing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmf,” The Dom grunted, “Don’t get too comfortable. We’re here to rough you up, after all. By the time we’re done you’ll look like the trash you are. And if we go too far, then we can throw you in the dumpster and you’ll be hauled off on Tuesday.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> The Demon joined her partner behind Alyssa and stuck her dry finger up Alyssa’s asshole. The fucknugget squirmed on her stool in the stocks as the finger went in and out of her puckered hole. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hhhoooh, mmmm ahhhh,” Alyssa growled, sounding very breathy as the finger worked around inside. Her tight sphincter squeezed and clenched on it, even as the Demon’s nail scraped and rubbed against the delicate skin of her hole.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she pulled her finger free, she let out a little whistle at how toned and trained her backdoor was. Together the dominant duo watched her anus pucker and flex, then open up by itself to accept more. Alyssa’s cock was flexing, too, and swung up against the wood of the stock. Veins were standing out all over its length and her urethra bulged at the bottom, like all the blood and sensation was going straight to her cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>`</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You can fucking kill me if you want, at least I'll die happy," Alyssa said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, that is not our business model. We want returning customers!" The demon giggled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're the Devil right?" Alyssa asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Basically," The Demon replied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What's hell like, you think I'd find it fun?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The demon paused and then said, "You know after today, I think you might be the one person we've ever met, who would enjoy being tortured for all eternity. I've been there, it's not what everyone thinks it is. The razor slide isn't always open, sometimes you have to the finger crushing station while they're closed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Dom reached into her briefcase and pulled out what were functionally nipple clamps but looked more like miniature bear traps. Not only those, but she also had a pair of some kind of black rods tucked under her armpit. “You’ve got a good sense of humor for someone about to be tortured,” The Dom said as she came around to Alyssa’s front. She pressed the clamps into Alyssa’s fat hanging tits, ground them in around her nipples, then activated the switch on them. While the motion wasn’t great, the pressure on Alyssa’s nipples was immense. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“OOoooOhhH!” Alyssa cried out. Her torso flailed uselessly while she was secured, and all it really did was make the clamps on her nipples swing around and pull down on them. The pain was like electricity that shot through her body and made her cock flail and squirt pre-cum as much as her pussy was squirting out and dripping between her legs and onto her balls. Before long, the teeth continued to bite into her flesh, and small droplets of blood dripped onto the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope your tits aren’t about to fall off, because we’re about to have some more fun with them,” The Dom said as she clapped the two rods together. She gave Alyssa’s tits a good smack with both of them, neither of them more heavy than a hammer. Alyssa’s tits clapped and bounced together while the subtle stinging pain of being beaten added to the biting pressure of the clamps and the pulling weight of the chain holding them together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s this, you’re doing a drum solo now?” She asked, but her mocking question would be rewarded with a jab to her right tit. She let out a shuddering howl as the tip of the rod would let out an electric shock that zapped her flesh, then ran through the metal chain hanging by the clamp to jump to her other tit. Her muscles seized up as she was zapped. When The Dom pulled the rod off, Alyssa’s hair was standing up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just a little cattle prod,” The Dom said. She gave Alyssa a couple seconds to get it back together, then pressed both prods into her tits and shocked her with both of them. Alyssa seized up again and shuddered in place as The Dom held the charge on her, and when she pulled off her mouth tasted like pennies and her tongue was hanging out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Demoness got out a large buttplug, about the size of an extended hand. </span>
  <span>While it was made of rubber, it had a chain hanging from the base with a bespoke handle at the end. Then,</span>
  <span> using her hot devil semen retrieved from Marie's worn out fuckhole, she lubed it up and began the slow process of insertion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"OHHH FUCK..." Alyssa squealed in pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>See, her anus had been beat up earlier, and now this hot devil cum was activating the tears inside her. They made her feel a very strange sensation of heat and pleasure, it was extremely intense. Then, the height of the plug was swallowed by Alyssa's asshole and snugly sat inside her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're gonna leave this in while you whip me?" Alyssa asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, actually," The Dom said, "we want your pussy to be extra vulnerable for this punishment. After all, crippled sluts like you deserve no sympathy from normal decent people."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh yea... fucking tell me how useless I am, tell me more," Alyssa hissed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Dom whipped her booty with the thick whip, making the insides of her ripple around the huge buttplug. </span>
  <span> “Oh you’ll know just how useless you are,” The Dom said, “But first, I think your asshole isn’t tight enough.” She bumped the cattle prods together again, then squatted down and stabbed them into Alyssa’s tits again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the electrified metal tips sunk into the wobbly, fatty flesh of her tits, they sent the electricity through her flesh and muscles. As they traveled down her body, they eventually reached her anus and rectum. With the sudden jolt, she clenched even tighter down onto the plug. What was already a massive insertion felt even bigger now that she was forced to clench down on it, like sucking a fat cock with a choker around her neck. The cuts and tears in her anal walls were exacerbated, and she was now bleeding into her anus and all around the plug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hiiiaaaah! Ahhh, ahh, ahhhhh!” Alyssa screamed out. As she twitched and thrashed around in her bonds, slowly a trickle of blood leaked out from her tightened pucker and over her taint to mix in with her cunt juice dribbling from her pussy and onto the floor. The more it went on, the plug ground into her bladder and she forcibly pissed onto the floor, squirting hard and splattering all over the wood.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> When The Dom pulled the prods away from Alyssa’s tits again, she was panting wildly and eventually found the strength in her throat to make words. </span>
  <span>"Ohhhh shit..." Alyssa growled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> The Dom grabbed Alyssa’s hair by the roots and pulled her head up. Her eyes were red, bloodshot, and teary, barely able to focus. Snot dribbled from her nose and ran down her chin. </span>
  <span>"You are..." The Dom said in a low vocal fry, "better off dead."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yea... more..."</span>
  <span> Alyssa coughed and eventually managed to focus her bleary eyes on the smirking face of The Dom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You are, very very fun..."</span>
  <span> The Dom said while she was close to Alyssa’s face, </span>
  <span>"to punish. You," She ran her finger up her chin, "Seem to enjoy it as much as I do inflicting it."</span>
  <span> She was free to let her spittle fly into Alyssa’s face and eye, then rubbed the mess that had gathered on her finger under Alyssa’s nose.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two held a very intense eye contact, Alyssa laughing maniacally in the back of her throat with very little volume, just pitters of air. </span>
  <span> Even after all this, she was holding this rebellious desire to be punished and demand more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For a brief moment, the Dom broke character at the look in her eye, seemed vulnerable, then snapped back into being the character she believed herself to be.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm gonna make you cum," Alyssa said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmph... no one can make me cum, I am far too desensitized."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You never met anyone like me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Dom looked up at the Demoness, and signaled for her to begin something.</span>
  <span> Alyssa heard the chain being lifted up and felt the tugging of the plug buried inside her. Behind her, The Demoness watched Alyssa’s bloody ring stretch out as the plug got pulled back. Burbles of blood and anal fluids bubbled out around the rubber plug. </span>
  <span>It wasn't coming out easily. The Dom pressed her fingers aggressively into Alyssa's cheeks and tilted her head up,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I could kill you right now, doesn't that scare you?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa just laughed through her teeth as the buttplug was removed.</span>
  <span> As the chain drew more taut and The Demoness’ muscles flexed, the plug couldn’t be held inside anylonger and popped out onto the floor with a few loud bounces. Alyssa’s shitter gaped and twitched, and more blood and mucus ran out and dribbled onto the floor, followed by the farts of air that had been trapped inside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Did you not feel that?" The Dom asked, surprised.</span>
  <span> Alyssa had barely winced, and kept eye contact with The Dom during the entire ordeal of removal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh I did... But you're gonna have to do better than that."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Dom gave another hand signal to the Demoness, who dug around in the chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Now, this procedure will not be hitting any vulnerable areas, your spine is protected from any sudden paralysis from this."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What is, OOOH" Alyssa yelped before asking her question.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> The Demoness had found the new implements of pain, needles. Not too dissimilar from acupuncture needles, they were long and thin. As Alyssa and The Dom had talked, The Demoness threw one into Alyssa’s right butt cheek, digging through the layers of her skin and fat and into the muscle. Alyssa’s ass squelched and squirted more blood onto the floor from the surprise. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's all you got?" Alyssa laughed.</span>
  <span> It was more of the surprise than the pain that had gotten a reaction out of her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another hand signal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"OoooOOH FUCK..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Now another needle was lodged in her, this time in her cock  The thin steel needle had pierced through the skin and right into the wood of the stock she was mounted in. Despite being stuck down, Alyssa’s cock throbbed and she groaned in pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Put one in my balls," She demanded in an intense whisper.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> The Demoness looked up at The Dom for permission. She had been with her long enough to not get aead of herself. “Go ahead, do it,” The Dom said, “I want you to make her look like she fell on a porcupine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sure enough, one right in the middle of her balls, and one in her taint. After a couple more</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>in her ass, Alyssa orgasmed, the cum rolling around the</span>
  <span> needle </span>
  <span>dart</span>
  <span> in her shaft.</span>
  <span> Her urethra was swollen with cum trying to get down past the pinned down flesh while the shaft throbbed and wriggled on the plank like a snake. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But still, the look in her eye towards the Dom, was getting her to start second guessing herself. She'd never met a sub who was just as twisted as her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ohhh FUCK yea! UUUUUUH uuuh uuuh  uuuh..." Alyssa ecstatically screamed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a pause for Alyssa to catch her breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why are you with this girl, Marie? Hmm? You two have nothing in common," the Dom asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"She's the only one who will put up with me. Most people get tired of waiting on me and leave."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I wouldn't take care of you, I'd let you starve and leave you helpless."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Demoness was now behind Alyssa and inserting her satanic cock in her very pink asshole.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oooh, that's hot..." Alyssa moaned, "But... you call that a cock?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That is a very nice cock you’re getting fucked with, actually."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yea, right..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You disrespect my assistant like that? How dare you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Dom stood up, walked to the briefcase, then back to Alyssa.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"This is what you get for that," The Dom said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> She had brought back a battery with wires and clamps extending from it, then angrily attached them to Alyssa’s nipple clamps and flipped it on. A couple seconds passed, but then Alyssa was zapped with electricity from the battery. The battery would continue to shock Alyssa randomly, not as strong as the cattle prods but enough to make her jolt and wobble her tits with each burst of electricity that shot through her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa screamed in extreme pain, but then caught herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You think you can break me?" They said in unison into eachothers eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Dom walked back and threw the Demoness on the floor, it was her turn. She grabbed Alyssa's long cock, removing the dart from the wall but leaving it in, she folded Alyssa's dick into her own asshole, as well as her balls. Her ass was loose enough that it would fit, and then she took her own massive, watermelon thick cock and pushed it into Alyssa's asshole.</span>
  <span> Her massive, throbbing cock dwarfed Alyssa’s as the smaller, bleeding cock dribbled and squirted cum into Alyssa’s asshole.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You disrespect me?!" The Dom screamed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Dom was having a meltdown, thrusting deep into Alyssa's body, going all the way up to her neck.</span>
  <span> Each thrust into Alyssa filled her up entirely, traveling all the way up through her guts and stretching her intestines out. Alyssa’s blood was splattering and covering The Dom’s belly as she was distorted and reworked into The Dom’s cocksleeve. As it reached her belly and plowed out through her throat, it barely fell short of shoving out through Alyssa’s neck. This only meant that she was getting hammer-fucked into the roof of her mouth, making it so that even her brain felt like it was getting fucked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> With the blood on her latex gown, The Dom pulled her latex gown off, revealing her sculpted, modelesque body and perky, sweaty tits. She dug her fingers and nails into Alyssa’s hips and sides, drawing blood not only from the inside but out as she fully fucked Alyssa from top to bottom. The Demoness was painfully aroused and couldn’t help but masturbate, wrapping both hands around her red, flared cock covered with fleshy nubs as she squirted pre-cum out onto the floor with all the other fluids.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You think you can break me? You think you're sicker than me!?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>THWAP THWAP THWAP,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The huge balls slamming HARD like hailstones against the wooden stocks. The Dom, whipping the darts still in her ass to make her hurt more and more. Alyssa was being devastated by this, but she could handle it. This was the material of her deepest most twisted fantasies.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I LOVE IT!" Alyssa bellowed </span>
  <span> once the giant dick had pulled out past her lungs once more, letting her draw in breath enough to speak.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's so hot..." The Dom, said, weak in the knees.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her massive balls rose up for the first time in years and clenched under her big cock. She was about to cum.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"GIVE ME EVERYTHING YOU FUCKING GOT!" Alyssa screamed at the top of her lungs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>FWUMP FWUMP FWUMP</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh my god..." The Dom exclaimed, then bent over into Alyssa as she felt it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In her mind it was like an ocean splitting in two, the orgasm sent a bolt through heaven, down into hell, then back into her cock. Her pupil completely dilated and the cum from her massive balls and overwhelming cock absolutely exploded inside of Alyssa's devastated</span>
  <span> and bloody asshole. Alyssa’s guts further rumbled, and soon the torrent of cum bursted and gushed from Alyssa’s open mouth and nose.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH OOOOOOOH OOOOOOOOOOH OOOOOOOH."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Dom never saw this coming, no one could please her, especially not her clients... but for once, after decades, she had finally felt the pleasure her giant cock was capable of giving her. Alyssa was so pleased from this, she passed out from the intensity, and the demoness came hard on her own belly and tits. The room was completely covered in semen, blood, and sex toys. The Dom packed her belongings, left, and did not charge them a dime.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was on her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She kissed Alyssa's forehead, wrote a note of how life changing this was for her, and bid them farewell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Months later, Alyssa and Marie got engaged and resorted to more bondage play in bed, but due to Alyssa feeling better about herself, it needed not go too far. The Demoness had returned to hell for some paperwork and evil testing, and The Dom had a change of plans. She stayed in contact with Alyssa and Marie, and talked about how she could enjoy sex once again. Simply meeting someone who had gone there mentally had freed her, she felt she could truly relate to someone in that regard and now cherished every moment she had with kinky clients.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their wounds healed, both physically and mentally, and in the end, everyone got the most of it!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>